For You ( I Can't Let You Go )
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: "Bagaimana aku harus berbohong pada diriku sendiri aku sudah jatuh hati pada siapa? Aku hanya pandai memainkan gitar, tapi tidak pandai memainkan perasaanku sendiri." - a Kim Donghyun (Produce 101)'s Fanfic. You x Donghyun, also slight appearance of Park Woojin.


Halo!  
Selamat datang di Fanfic ini.  
Silahkan baca, nikmati, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~

 **For You ( I Can't Let You Go )  
**

A Kim Donghyun (Produce101)'s Fanfic

* * *

"Oh, selamat sore."

Aku menyapanya dengan cara yang sama setiap kali lelaki itu datang. Bahkan kalimat monoton itu lebih sering diucapkan minggu ini. Sama seperti biasanya, ia akan tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk, memberikan sikap sopan, setelah itu bergegas ke sudut ruangan menuju panggung untuk para penyanyi yang melakukan penampilan live khusus setiap malam. Ia mulai meletakkan gitarnya, menyesuaikan mic, dan menempatkan kursi tepat di tengah panggung. Dan seperti biasa pula, setelah semua persiapan selesai, dia akan menuju _counter_ pemesanan untuk memesan satu _Americano_ dengan tambahan gula.

"Hari yang sibuk, Donghyun-ssi?" Ia terkekeh kecil, memainkan kunci kotak gitar ditangannya, menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, dan menatap pada satu tujuan, papan menu yang ditulis dengan kapur di belakang _counter_.

"Setidaknya tidak lebih sibuk dari kalian yang kesana - kemari menyiapkan pesanan. Tidak ada inovasi menu baru, hm?" Senyum yang selalu memberikan kehangatan tersimpul di bibirnya. Bila ia tak tersenyum semanis itu mungkin aku sudah kesal bukan main. Meracik menu baru itu bukan hal yang mudah, oke?

"Tidak ada. Mungkin anda bisa membantu kami jika punya beberapa ide. Anda sendiri, sudah punya lagu baru?"

"Hei, santai. Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku formal begitu. Anggap saja aku seorang kawan yang selalu datang setiap sore, karena aku akan datang lebih sering mulai minggu ini. Hm... bukan karena aku punya lagu baru, sih. hanya butuh beberapa masukan baru." Dia tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan aku yang mulai tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapannya.

"Masukan saran atau masukan keuangan?" Mendengar kalimat itu, matanya mulai menghilang membentuk bulan sabit dan suara tawanya mulai menyebar memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau tahu saja maksudku. Bilang sama bosmu, aku bisa melakukan hal lain kalau dia sudi membayarku lebih."

"Seperti apa?"

"Berdiri disampingmu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Sedangkan tanganku masih sibuk menyiapkan pesanannya dan pelanggan lain. Ada nada pertanyaan dari kalimatnya. Namun, aku tak buru-buru menjawabnya, mencoba sedikit fokus pada apa yang aku kerjakan. Dia sendiri hanya diam tak melanjutkan. Membiarkan bunyi kaca dan keramik menyelimuti kami, ditambah bunyi kunci yang masih terus ia putar dan ketuk ke meja _counter_.

Beberapa saat terdiam, aku menyodorkan _Americano_ yang baru selesai kusiapkan di depannya.

"Silahkan."

"Terimakasih."

Aku memandangi dia yang sedang menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Takut lidahnya terbakar dan tak bisa menyanyi dengan sempurna nantinya. Bisa dibayangkan sebetapa khawatir fans-fans lelaki ini nanti bila tahu idola kecil-kecilan mereka tersakiti di bagian terpenting di bidang suara. Aku sendiri tak ingin membayangkan perempuan-perempuan itu menghalangiku di jalan pulang dan berkelakuan macam-macam. Di dalam tasku tersedia semprotan cabai memang, tapi itu dihitung ilegal jika disemprotkan tanpa bukti bahwa mereka yang memulainya. Satu lawan banyak, yang banyak akan selalu menang, itu sudah termasuk hukum alam seingatku.

"Jangan memandangiku begitu dalam. Kau bisa jatuh hati nanti."

Aku tersentak. Pipiku terasa memanas seketika.

"Bukan sebuah masalah, sih. Aku juga bakal menerima dengan senang hati. Lagian kau belum menjawabku, boleh tidak?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Senang hati? Dia bicara soal apa? Juga kenapa lelaki ini selalu berbicara sambil tersenyum manis seperti ini, sih? Dan lagi kenapa aku merasa malu tiba-tiba? Aku tak pernah memikirkan sesuatu tentangnya. Hanya sesekali mengingatnya saja. Tidak sesering itu. Hanya bila merindukannya, mungkin.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku mengaku bahwa aku pernah merindukannya?

"Ya, tanya sama bosku. Aku cuma pekerja disini!"

"Duh, galaknya…" ia tertawa lagi. Membuatku semakin kesal saja.

"Jaga kopiku, sudah mulai ramai. Aku izin tampil, ya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia naik ke atas panggung. Menyetel gitarnya kembali. Sedangkan aku serta staff lain mulai sibuk menerima dan menyiapkan pesanan. Aku selalu tidak begitu memerhatikan seorang Kim Donghyun yang menyanyi di atas panggung itu dan kemudian di puja-puji semua perempuan yang menonton. Namun entah kenapa aku menantikan penampilannya hari ini.

Lagu yang dimainkannya belum pernah kudengar dimana pun. Belum pernah kudengar dari radio yang menemani tengah malamku. Belum pernah kudengar dari musisi jalanan yang aku tonton setiap hari minggu. Belum pernah kudengar dari acara musik TV yang selalu menemaniku hari jum'at malam. Lagu ini bercerita tentang cinta tulus yang tidak tersampaikan secara sempurna. Antara keraguan dan takut akan penolakan. Tapi lelaki dalam lirik lagu itu tak bisa melepaskan dan melupakan cintanya. Digambarkan dengan pengulangan kata _'Aku tak bisa melepasmu'_ dan _'Aku tak mau melepasmu'_.

Yang terlintas di benakku hanya cuplikan beberapa drama yang menggambarkan lagu ini. Mayoritas kisah romansa menceritakan hal yang sama. Namun, sesuatu yang membuat lagu itu terdengar indah adalah alunan melodi gitar yang menyatu lembut dengan lirik yang begitu puitis. Sempurna? Sudah cukup bisa disebut sempurna bagiku.

Tanpa ku sadari, seiring dengan selesainya semua pesanan yang terasa menumpuk (tadinya). Suara dan petikan gitar itu berhenti. Seisi kafe dipenuhi dengan suara tepukan tangan. Beberapa orang bersiul kencang, mungkin teman-teman sang musisi. Gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di meja depan berteriak kompak memanggil namanya. Sedangkan aku dan Woojin, rekan kerjaku, hanya tersenyum menatap satu sama lain menyikapinya.

Ia memainkan dua lagu lain setelah tepukan tangan itu berhenti. Aku duduk di belakang counter, perlahan merosot ke lantai, mendekap kakiku ke dada, dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lutut. Suara Donghyun terus mengalun di telingaku membuat aku perlahan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi. Hari yang melelahkan untuk terus berdiri melayani orang-orang. Membayangkan bagaimana harus tetap tersenyum meski kadang dongkol. Bagaimana harus tetap sabar meski kostumer bertingkah macam-macam. Bagaimana harus tetap mengucapkan salam pada orang-orang yang hanya melihat menu dan tak jadi memesan.

Namun, aku baru sadar semua lelah itu hilang terbawa bersama mengalirnya lagu-lagu indah seorang musisi yang selama ini selalu berbagi cerita di tengah seruputan Americano nya padaku. Seseorang yang bisa membuat aku melupakan semua kejengkelanku dengan senyumnya. Seseorang yang akan menyemangatiku setiap malam setelah toko tutup.

Dan aku sendiri baru mengerti apa makna dia dalam hidupku. Dia adalah seseorang dengan pribadi dan bakat yang luar biasa. Seseorang yang bagaikan obat untuk hari-hari lelahku. Seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang depresi. Seseorang yang terus muncul untuk setia menyapa dan menyemangatiku dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini. Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu ataupun mau tahu berapa lama kami sudah kenal satu sama lain. Tapi ternyata ketika semua dipikirkan kembali, semuanya jadi terasa berbeda.

Dan kini satu hal yang baru terlintas di benakku. Bahwa dia jugalah seseorang yang bisa menyadariku bahwa aku,

 _sedang jatuh cinta_.

"Hei, bangun!"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Melihat Woojin memainkan telunjuknya, memerintahkanku untuk berdiri, kemudian dalam sekejap setelah itu ia menghilang di balik pintu ruang belakang. Perlahan aku mengusap mukaku dan berdiri.

"Kau harus menjaga waktu tidurmu lain kali."

Suara familiar itu membuatku terbangun, belum sepenuhnya, tapi sudah cukup sadar. Terasa seperti nyawaku langsung berlarian masuk ke tubuhku ketika dia berbicara barusan. Aku berbalik untuk menatap kearahnya dan menemukan senyuman itu kembali. Ia melambai semangat. Tangan kirinya memegang gitar coklat akustiknya.

"Kau pasti tertidur karena mendengarku, kan? Aku memang jago mengalunkan _lullaby_ , ya?" Ia tertawa, antara senang dan mengolokku.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa isi lagumu." ujarku jengkel.

Ia tampak terkejut, lalu tatapannya melembut kembali.

"Karena itu sesekali bangun dan dengarkanlah aku. Aku tak menciptakan lagu untuk seseorang yang mengacuhkanku. Karena aku sudah susah payah membuat lagu itu untukmu, lain kali berusahalah untuk tetap sadar mendengarnya!"

Nada bicaranya sedikit kesal. Ia memukul kecil kepalaku. Dan kemudian mencubiti pipiku yang membuat aku 100% terbangun. Kali ini ia tertawa lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa mengelus pipiku yang terasa panas dan sakit. Perasaanku masih bercampur aduk antara cubitan, pukulan, dan ucapannya tadi. Ucapannya lebih memberi imbas yang dalam. Aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti ucapannya. Dan setengah hal yang aku mengerti membuatku berpikir aku tak seharusnya begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang kupahami.

 _Apa benar lagu itu untukku?_

"Aku tak yakin kau mengerti apa ucapanku, tapi berusahalah lebih keras."

"Ucapanmu barusan membuatku lebih tidak mengerti, Donghyun-ssi."  
Ia memiringkan bibirnya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Duh, kenapa kau susah sekali diluluhkan, sih?" Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Dengar ya, aku menyuruhmu mendengarkanku menyanyi lain kali, karena aku menyanyi untukmu, masih belum paham juga?"

"Tapi gadis-gadis lain berkumpul untuk menyorakimu, kau tahu?"

Ia mengusak mukanya dengan cepat dan menatapiku tajam, "Bagaimana aku harus berbohong pada diriku sendiri aku sudah jatuh hati pada siapa? Aku hanya pandai memainkan gitar, tapi tidak pandai memainkan perasaanku sendiri."

Kalimat itu membuatku kembali memutar waktu. Kembali memutar semua tentang dia. Dia yang menemaniku dalam diam, dia yang selalu tersenyum manis, dia yang tertawa, dan dia yang diam-diam menyeka air matanya. Dan aku sendiri sadar bahwa aku selama ini terlalu keras untuk menahan perasaanku sendiri.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tak mau kau menerimaku secepat itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau berhasil meracik minuman baru, aku akan mengajakmu pergi berkencan."

Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan senyum manisnya. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku. Aku menanti sesuatu yang akan dikatakannya.

"I love you."

Tanpa pikir panjang dan semangat meracik menu baru yang menggebu, aku membalasnya sebelum ia hilang dibalik pintu.

"I love you too."

Dan hal terakhir yang membuatku bahagia hari itu adalah senyuman bulan sabitnya ketika ia melambai di luar dan perlahan menjauh dariku.

FIN

.

.

 _People say that it's easy for someone to fall in love._  
 _But you'll never know what's the meaning of real love,_  
 _before you wake up from your sweet dream.  
\- _F. Rifa

* * *

Note:

Finally, terealisasikan juga Fanfic Donghyun nya ㅋㅋㅋ .  
Untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghyun di fanfic ini bisa di dengerin di video Self-Intro nya Donghyun dan video Coundown101 Vocal pilihan trainer PD101. Judul lagunya ' _I Can't Let You Go_ '.

Donghyun itu seorang talent yang sayangnya underrated. Padahal dia punya banyak bakat yang bisa ditunjukkan, nyanyi, main gitar, dance, rap, dia punya semua! Tapi yang dia ga punya itu screentime, idk but it's bitter.

Keep voting for him in maboy please :(

Dan untuk fanficnya maaf kalau bener-bener epic fail. Daku bakal berusaha untuk bikin fanfic yang lebih keren kedepannya.

Thanks for reading, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review dan kawan-kawannya~

AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP SUPPORT OUR GUITAR BOY, KIM DONGHYUN!


End file.
